Captured
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Envy gets sent on a mission to capture Winry Rockbell, so that Edward Elric would come out of hiding. Inspired by the song, 'Beat Of The Music' by Brett Eldredge. *Title changed, and is now a multichaptered story.
1. Beat Of The Music (Original Oneshot)

I glared at the pathetic humans, as I moved past the crowds.

I hate the stupid mission Father sent me on.

My eyes finally found The Fullmetal Pipsqueak's girl.

She noticed me at the same time, and headed my way.

I grinned; this was too perfect.

"You're new here." She felt the stupid need to point that out.

I just wanted to grab her, and run, but there are too many witnesses. Damn them!

"Loosen up some!" She scolded me; she must of noticed my hatred of the human race to some degree.

"We could dance; it might help you relax." She told me. Stupid human.

She took hold of my hand, and tugged me towards the bonfire.

"Isn't dancing reserved for couples?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"The Fullmetal Pipsqueak's your boyfriend." I pointed out; she must be really stupid.

She giggled, "I wish."

She grasped my hip; she had a really strong grip for a human girl.

My philosopher stone jumped in my chest; I glared at her for messing up my body.

It didn't phase her.

We began to spin; it felt really silly, but it was an excuse to talk to her.

I just have to get her alone.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"It's Envy. What's your's?" I might as well act the normal way humans are around strangers.

"Sorry. My name's Winry." She told me.

I nodded my head.

She kept spinning us.

"I heard that you are The Pipsqueak's mechanic." I told her.

"Do you mean Ed's mechanic?" She asked me.

How many pipsqueaks does this woman know?

"Yeah." I told her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I am his mechanic." She told me.

"I figured that you would like to know that he's been hurt; his Automail appears to be broken." I told her.

"Oh no! Ed!" She seemed hurt at the thought of The Pipsqueak being hurt.

"I'll go get my tools." She told me, leading me back to their poor excuse of a town.

She managed to get all that she needed for her boyfriend's Automail, and a change of clothes with in a matter of minutes.

She wanted me to take her to him.

I lead her to the train station, and we boarded the first train to Central; we had to wait a couple of hours.

Once we got to Central City, I lead her down to Father's lair, and locked her in one of our cells.

I headed to Father to report that I had captured The Pipsqueak's girlfriend, and mechanic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Ed?" Winry asked her captor.

"You naive little human." Envy smirked as he transformed in to a average blond haired and blue haired soldier.

Winry screamed, and Envy slapped a hand over her mouth.

Winry bit his hand in retaliation.

Envy pulled his hand away from Winry's mouth.

Red sparks zapped at his hand, and it healed.

Winry screamed again.

"Shut up, will you?" Envy growled.

"Is Ed still hurt?" Winry asked, worriedly.

Envy didn't answer her, but just smirked as he walked through Central Command.

He led Winry to the Fuhrer's office, and went down a hidden stair case that was in the room.

She followed, hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Envy locked Winry up in their dungeon.

"Why are you doing this?" Winry sounded defeated.

"Because we can." Envy smirked, as he left her cell to report to Father.

He left Winry alone in her cell.

Winry decided to never speak again.

She had honestly thought that Envy was a good person, so it shocked her to find out that Envy wasn't even human.

It had felt wonderful to be held in Envy's arms has they had danced, and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't found Envy attractive.

She hated herself for beginning to fall in love with a monster.

He wasn't a monster, because he wasn't human; he was a monster, because of how cruel he was.

* * *

"Envy, my son. Have you brought Winry Rockbell to me?" Father asked in his deep, rumbling voice.

"I have." Envy told his 'father.'


	4. Chapter 4

Envy eventually came back with food for Winry.

She didn't say a word; she just took the food from the envious homunculus.

"You going to speak, you pathetic human?" Envy asked her.

Winry didn't respond in any way.

Envy left after he realized that he wasn't going to get a rise out of her.

Winry ate her food, mechanically.

* * *

Winry kept up her silence for several days, but she had stopped eating as well.

"Speak! You are a really pathetic human; you know that, right?" Envy retorted.

Winry glared at the envious homunculus.

Envy smirked, and placed down the tray of food.

"You know that I can do things to you that you only let The Fullmetal Pipsqueak do." Envy's smirk turned devilish.

"No!" Winry yelped as her face turned red; she ignored Envy's constant assumption that she and Ed were together as a couple.

"I'd think that you'd enjoy it." Envy didn't even realize how true that probably was.

"Don't you dare think about it! I'm armed!" Winry shouted.

"Do you really think that you could hurt me, human?" Envy retorted in a condenscending manner.

Winry pulled out her wrench, threateningly.

Envy pulled it out of Winry's hand, and threw it across the room.

"Think about who you're threatening, human!" Envy growled.

"Don't call me that! My name is Winry!" Winry shouted yet again.

"You won't respond to anything else." Envy retorted in his usual manner.

Winry growled under her breath, making Envy's smirk come back, and grow larger.


	5. Chapter 5

Every day Envy would call Winry, "Human," "Pathetic human," "Worm," "The Pipsqueak's Girl Friend," or some other variation of any of those.

Every day she would yell at him to call her Winry, and not one of his nicknames for her.

This seemed endless, and eventually Winry let him call her anything.

She shut back down, refusing to eat drink, or sleep.

She went back to being mute much to Envy's annoyance.

He had looked forward to riling her up each day, and it got to the point that he made sure that he was the only one to enter Winry's cell.

"The Pipsqueak won't be happy that you're wasting away, Winry." Envy quickly decided that it would be much more fun to knock her around before he could however sh spoke, causing him to freeze.

"You called me Winry." Her voice was full of awe.

"You're starting to hear things, human." Envy slipped back in to his sarcastic wit.

"I can hear just fine, thank you very much." Winry snapped back, sarcastically.

"I doubt it after all you thought that I called you by your name." Envy retorted.

"It's what most people call other people." Winry responded in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm not most people." Envy called out, transforming in to the pipsqueak that he thought that Winry loved.

Envy ignored the pain that flared in his chest at the thought of her loving her childhood friend, Edward Elric.

"Don't play tricks on me, Envy!" Winry yelled, tears beginning to fill up her blue eyes.

Envy laughed evilly while still in Edward Elric's form.

"I'm allowed to play tricks on you, darling." His voice sounded sickly sweet, but still did not match the form that he was in.


End file.
